


[HP花滑全员向AU主海牛]欢迎来到霍格沃茨

by layla0517



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla0517/pseuds/layla0517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>咳咳，大家好我来开新脑洞了……<br/>这个新坑大概就是以这种段子的形式下去了，因为连续成章的话人物太多我担心把握不好性格写得太走形<br/>段子嘛，有脑洞就更没脑洞就坑，想到哪儿写到哪儿想写谁就写谁，多好……_(:з」∠)_</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 咳咳，大家好我来开新脑洞了……  
> 这个新坑大概就是以这种段子的形式下去了，因为连续成章的话人物太多我担心把握不好性格写得太走形  
> 段子嘛，有脑洞就更没脑洞就坑，想到哪儿写到哪儿想写谁就写谁，多好……_(:з」∠)_

1.格兰芬多新来了个来自东方的转学生  
什么，你说什么时候霍格沃茨的招生范围扩大的东方去了？  
在这个经济全球化的时代，魔法界也要与世界接轨进行积极的交流才有更好的发展呀！  
你看，格兰芬多魁地奇球队新选出来的找球手不就是个西班牙来的小子么。

2.有人问Javier，你为什么要离开西班牙温暖的阳光大老远跑到潮湿阴冷雾蒙蒙的英格兰来啊？  
Javier扇扇长长的睫毛表示，Harry Potter是他心目中最伟大的找球手，他是为了追随他的精神偶像而来。说着还摆了个酷炫的造型。  
新来的东方人路过时听见他们的对话，翻了翻白眼走掉了。

3.欢迎来到格兰芬多塔！级长Yagudin带着新来的转学生走进公共休息室。以后叫我Lyosha就可以啦，他带着温和热情的笑容说。  
快去介绍你自己吧！Yagudin向前推了推他。  
大家好，我叫Yuzuru Hanyu，请多多关照。东方人笑眯了一双细长的眼，深深的鞠了一躬。  
一双手扶起了他。  
我们这儿可不像住在地窖里那群小毒蛇那么多规矩，你不用这么客气。是之前那个在走廊上犯傻的南欧人。  
谢谢，我知道了。东方人Yuzuru的眼尾笑出了特别好看的弧度。

4.顺理成章理所应当地，Yuzuru成为了Javier的室友【没有为什么，因为这是我写哒！

5.Fernández，Fernández！该起床了！洗漱完毕的Yuzuru站在睡得睫毛都不扇一扇的Javier床前喊。  
唔……Yuzu你可真精神，叫我Javi就好。翻翻身，接着睡。  
我什么时候和你这么熟了。Yuzuru心里想着  
不要试图在早上叫醒他，他可是永远睡不够的西班牙人。另一个室友Nam对Yuzuru给予忠告。

6.大厅里，各学院的学生一边吃早饭一边有意无意地望向格兰芬多的方向，观察那个新来的转学生。  
Zhenya，你看那群蠢狮子里来了头小豹子。斯莱特林之花Johny Weir一边小口地喝着南瓜汁一边对坐在自己身旁的蛇院级长说。  
你怎么就知道人家是小豹子？别光喝这个，吃点其他的吧。Plushenko随手招来Johnny爱吃的食物一边面无表情地看向格兰芬多长桌，正对上四处张望向新转学生介绍各个学院的狮院级长的眼神。 短暂的对视已经让分别坐在他俩旁边的Yuzuru和Johnny感到气压下降，不过值得庆幸的事这只是一个短暂的对视。

7.那边那个金发妹妹头的面瘫脸就是那群毒蛇的头。Yagudin是这么对Yuzuru介绍Plushenko的。  
喂喂！不要夹带私货啊级长！看着一脸茫然的新生，Nam在一边吐槽道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根本停不下来的脑洞  
> 求捉虫>

8.看见赫奇帕奇那边那个大高个儿没，那是他们级长Evan Lysacek，虽然长得挺像斯莱特林，不过他是货真价实的赫奇帕奇。Yagudin有事离开，Nam便代替这个夹带私货的级长继续向Yuzuru介绍道。  
他和斯莱特林之花Johnny Weir可不对付啦！不知道的人看见这俩人吵嘴还以为Evan是我们院的呢。好容易从迷迷瞪瞪状态清醒过来的Javier接嘴。  
散播八卦的时候倒清醒得快。Yuzuru腹诽。

9.格兰芬多的院长，同时也是飞行课教授的Orser先生正挺着肚子观察自己的新学生  
他很高兴地看到他和Javier还有Nam相处的不错  
档案上说这孩子在东方学习的时候就很擅长飞行，不知道对魁地奇有没有涉猎。  
Orser一边大口吃着早晨一边在心里暗自盘算着如果Yuzuru加入球队今年对斯莱特林的胜算有多少。

10.自家级长和蛇院级长关系很微妙。  
獾院级长与蛇院之花相当不对付。  
鹰院有个学长，据说掌握了很多各种类别的咒语，但是直到现在都不能完全控制自己的魔力，时不时的魔力爆冲炸掉宿舍。  
对了，听说这个学长和蛇院之花还有我们学院的一个学长关系很复杂呢。  
诶诶你知道么，蛇院有个和你一样来自东方的学长特别仰慕鹰院的女级长呢。  
…………  
以上是早餐时间Nam和Javier灌输给Yuzuru的霍格沃茨坊间八卦  
Yuzuru晕乎乎地表示他了解了

11.Yuzuru上魔药课去啦，魔药课教授人称T太，是个特别严厉的老太太，大家上课都很认真，所以让我们把八卦的目光转到其他学院和年级去吧！

12\. 五年级的飞行课，獾院和蛇院  
哟，这不是斯莱特林的小天鹅么，小心一会儿扑腾翅膀的时候别从扫帚上摔下去了。  
滚你的，你这又大又臭的猫鼬！  
瞧，又吵起来了……赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队的找球手Jeff笑嘻嘻地对面无表情的斯莱特林级长说。Plushenko瞥了一眼一旁的飞行课教授Orser，发现他肚子已经气得一颠一颠的了，连忙飞过去拉开Johnny护在身后，Jeff也飞上来待在Lysacek旁边示意他到一边儿去  
Evan，Evan，我亲爱的朋友，为什么你总是和Johnny不对付？因为你俩的关系，斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间的矛盾已经快转移到我们这里来了。  
Johnny，我不是让你没事儿离他远点么，你怎么老不听话非要凑过去？

13\. 从五年级这一波学生开始上预言课开始，学校里就流传着几个传说  
Stephane的祝福，Jeff的诅咒，以及Jeff的固定预言对象Jeremy。  
嘿，Jeremy，听说Jeff今天在课上预言你今天飞行的时候会平稳安全呢！狮院的Ryan拍拍表情一瞬间生无可恋的Jeremy的肩说到。  
……是吗……哈哈……Orser教授我可不可以请个假……

14.疼疼疼疼疼！！！Jeremy躺在医疗室，一根手指都不想动。  
Poor Jeremy，魔力爆冲再加上从半空摔下来，看来你得在我这里躺两天了。温柔的来自东方的医疗师有香替Jeremy掖了掖被子，笑着对他说。  
……今天Jeff预言了我……Orser教授又不让我请假……下次Jeff预言课的时候我可以从你这里申请一点福灵剂么……Jeremy有气无力的说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小的更一点……突然想起明天的实验还没写预习报告……

15.魔药课后  
嘿，Yuzu，你听说过生子魔药么？听说可以让男人生孩子诶。  
诶，不是说怀孕会抽筋么？  
这是重点么？Nam跟在两人后面扶额

16.Jeremy，你好些没？Charlie晃着他那头金灿灿的卷毛捏了捏躺在床上一脸苦瓜的人  
喝了无痛魔药，反正是不疼了……Jeremy伸手去揉了揉Charlie的头发  
我把今天课上的笔记和作业给你带来了，Go Jeremy！拉文克劳温柔的女级长Meryl摸了摸Jeremy的额头，笑着拿出了一大堆书本  
…………………………  
我要喝无梦魔药睡过去……Jeremy哀叫着捂住了自己的头


End file.
